


Mariner's Revenge Song

by greenapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Character(s), Monster of the Week, Red Sky At Morning, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapple/pseuds/greenapple





	Mariner's Revenge Song

Twenty days out from Sumatra, I sought you out and took you down; and in the black hold below, amid the dark rot of nutmeg and tea, pine tar and brine, I tasted the sweet reek of you. My hand on my heart, your shoulder, your mouth, and I swore to you it would be the last time. I’d told of my plans for marrying, for leaving the trade and the long months at sea for a steady home, children underfoot instead of wet planking.

But this was the only home we had ever known, you said, and your countenance grew darker and more desperate, until I felt your rope tighten around my neck, the deck dissolve under my feet, and your mouth to mine whispering ‘traitor’.


End file.
